


Safe Harbor

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: AK One Shots [10]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: After Billy steals what's in the bar's safe, Deran needs somewhere safe to fall apart.  So, he seeks out Adrian.





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this anon prompt: I have this prompt idea where Deran is completely devastating after Billy robs his bar and seeks Adrian’s worried comfort and they end up having sex where Deran gives himself to Adrian for the first time, would like to see Adrian topping for once lol I just saw that post on tumblr and Adrian topping would be so refreshing

“You forget something?” Adrian asked, opening the door for Deran for the second time that day.

“No,” Deran mumbled, walking past him without bothering to ask if he could come in.

“Wasn’t expecting you to come back,” Adrian said softly.  He studied the way Deran moved, his posture was closed off and almost defeated.  “Everything okay?”

Deran let out a long sigh and stared up at the ceiling for a moment.  “Billy robbed the bar,” he finally admitted, closing his eyes and taking another slow breath.

“He what?”

“Got into my safe, and cleaned out all of the bar’s cash…”

Adrian cursed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Deran without really thinking about it.  It was pure instinct to offer comfort to him in any way possible, though more often than not it was unwelcome.

Tonight, however, Deran sank into the embrace as though the strings holding him upright were severed with Adrian’s touch.  

“Come on,” Adrian said, forgoing useless platitudes.  Deran’s father was a scumbag, and Deran was now fully aware of it.  There wasn’t much to be said on the topic. However, there were plenty of pieces that needed picking up.

Deran let Adrian guide him through the house toward the bedroom with just a hand at the small of his back.  Adrian tried not to think about what a mess the room was from basically living out of a suitcase whenever he was in town.  Deran was in no condition to notice or comment though. He walked straight to the bed, letting his body fall onto the unmade covers without word.

“It’s just so fucked, man,” Deran said, rolling onto his back and fisting his hands in his hair.  

Adrian stood at the foot of the bed, quietly watching Deran unravel.  

“It is,” he agreed, not questioning Deran’s raging emotions.

“It was all bullshit! _I want to get to know my son...Smurf kept us apart...I tried to take you with me but she sent the Feds...you should be in charge. You’re the smartest_...I’m a fuckin’ idiot,” Deran continued to vent.

“Hold up, hold up,” Adrian said, kneeling on the bed and shuffling across it until he was straddling Deran’s thighs.  “You aren’t an idiot for wanting to know your dad. And Smurf’s track record certainly isn’t spotless, so stop blaming yourself.”

“I should’ve seen through it…” Deran argued, staring up at the ceiling and reaching down to grip Adrian’s thighs.

“He’s your father. You shouldn’t have to.  God, your family is so fucked,” Adrian spat, unable to hold his tongue anymore.  “You’re their kid. You shouldn’t have to question every word that comes out of their mouths.  Your mom shouldn’t be fucking your deadbeat dad just to fuck with you. You shouldn’t have to worry about your dad ripping you off.  You shouldn’t have to play into their fucking mind games just to feel like _maybe_ they give a shit about you.  It’s all fucked.”

Deran stared up at him, frown firmly in place as he absorbed Adrian’s words.

“You don’t know shit,” Deran finally said, though his words held a note of defeat.

“Yeah?” Adrian retorted, taking Deran’s hands from his hips and pinning them to the bed as he leaned forward.  “I know that despite all of the shit you’ve been through, you’ve come out on top. You were a successful surfer, and now you’re a successful business owner. You did that all on your own, without Smurf...and without your father.  They’re the ones that should be begging for your love, not the other way around...and even if they did, they wouldn’t deserve you.”

Deran looked away, blinking against the tears forming in his eyes.  He struggled to break his arms free of Adrian’s hold, but Adrian didn’t let him go.  

“You’re allowed to want things for yourself, Deran.  It doesn’t make you weak,” Adrian whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Deran cheek before slowly kissing across his jaw and down his neck.  

“ _Everything_ I want makes me weak,” Deran sighed.  His body relaxed beneath Adrian, giving in to whatever Adrian decided to do to him. Letting himself be vulnerable despite what had happened not even an hour earlier.

Adrian held his tongue.  Arguing with Deran rarely got him anywhere.  It was part of the reason Adrian had learned to just listen to Deran, and let Deran vent until he worked through whatever was eating him.  Still, it wounded Adrian to see Deran so torn up, to know just how deeply it cut Deran to repeatedly open himself to his family and to come away hurt every time.

Releasing Deran’s wrists, Adrian began to unbutton Deran’s shirt.  He continued to kiss Deran’s neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh just beneath his ear.  

Deran didn’t try to stop him, allowing Adrian to strip him of his shirt and tank top before falling back onto the sheets.

Adrian kissed his way down Deran’s chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue and lips as he unbuckled Deran’s belt.  Rising to his knees, Adrian pulled Deran’s hips off the bed enough to shove his pants and underwear past his hips.

Wasting little time, Adrian wrapped his lips around the head of Deran’s cock, sucking lightly as he watched Deran arch off the bed.  He could already see a sheen of sweat forming on Deran’s skin, making it practically glow in the dim light of Adrian’s bedroom.

Deran was perfect like this.  Adrian took Deran deeper, stroking what he couldn’t take in his mouth with his right hand.  His left hand stroked Deran’s lean stomach before grasping his hip firmly.

“No matter how good you are at sucking dick, I don’t think you’re going to suck a couple thousand dollars out of it,” Deran commented as Adrian took as much of Deran’s cock as he could.

Adrian pulled back, smiling up at Deran as he wiped his mouth.  “I was aiming more for making you forget than pulling money out of your dick like some weird magician,” Adrian retorted, continuing to stroke Deran with his hand.

Deran shook his head, but a smile crept onto his lips. It was subdued, but on Deran it might as well have been splitting his face in two.  Adrian returned smile before slowly taking Deran back into his mouth.

Giving head had always been Deran’s specialty.  Anything that gave Deran a little extra control, he was all over it.  And conversely, anything that required Deran to let himself be even the slightest bit vulnerable and he struggled with it.  That wasn’t to say that Deran didn’t enjoy getting a blowjob, but Adrian always had to work just that much harder before Deran gave in and succumbed to it.

And forget about anal.  The two times Adrian had attempted to top Deran, he’d spent several hours just loosening him up with foreplay, and that was before he ever touched Deran’s ass.  Adrian was feeling ambitious tonight though.

Adrian took Deran’s cock to the back of his throat.  He couldn’t fight his own arousal when Deran gasped and arched into his embrace.  

Deran’s fingers found their way into Adrian’s hair, twisting and grasping at it.  His movements were uncontrolled, reaching out for Adrian as everything else fell away.  Adrian could sense the moment Deran’s mind released the pain and worry he’d carried into the bedroom.  His legs thrashed, completely tangled in his pants which Adrian had not completely removed. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as his hips jerked against Adrian.

Adrian eased off just enough to prevent Deran from coming, grasping the base of his shaft just to be safe.  He continued to stroke Deran, but he peppered kisses over his hips and thighs until Deran had come down just a little.

“When the hell did you become a tease?” Deran groaned, reaching to shove his pants further down his legs.

Adrian took pity on him and helped him take them off completely before pinning his hips to the bed by straddling them.  “Where have you been? I’ve been teasing you since we were kids,” Adrian told him, smiling as he leaned over to kiss Deran’s lips.

“My mistake,” Deran mumbled, wrapping his arms around Adrian and holding him tightly.  

Adrian let himself be held for a moment, enjoying the hungry kisses Deran was demanding from him.  It was so easy to get lost in Deran’s passion, but Adrian slowly pulled back. Once again, he wrestled Deran’s wrists to the mattress, using every bit of bulk he’d packed on from competing.

Deran gave him a serious look as their eyes met.  “What are you doing?” he asked, not fighting Adrian’s hold, but keeping himself entirely too still.

Adrian smiled, keeping his tone light.  “I’m pinning you to the bed and having my way with you.” He threw in, what he hoped was, a dazzling smile for good measure.

“Having your way with me?”

“Yeah.  Stop worrying about everything and let me handle it for a few minutes,” Adrian told him, letting his tone become serious.  “You don’t have to fuck me into the bed just to clear your mind.”

Deran turned his head to the side and looked over at the travel bags overflowing with Adrian’s laundry.  He was silent and still for a while, and Adrian didn’t move either. It was up to Deran after all. He’d come here for comfort, and if what Adrian was offering wasn’t comfort, then it wasn’t worth pushing.  Deran had always been a minefield of hang ups and fears, but he’d slowly overcome them.

“Yeah, whatever,” Deran mumbled, rolling onto his stomach despite Adrian sitting on top of him.  

Adrian steadied himself both physically and mentally as he tried to process that Deran had actually agreed to this.  Reaching down, Adrian carefully massaged Deran’s shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“You sure?”

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts now,” Deran teased him, clearly making every effort to relax.

“No second thoughts,” Adrian assured him, pressing a kiss to the nape of Deran’s neck before slowly trailing kisses down his spine.  His hands followed the same path, massaging away the tension Deran couldn’t simply will away.

Pressing his lips to the base of Deran’s spine, Adrian rested his hands on Deran’s ass, kneading the supple flesh.  Spreading Deran’s cheeks, Adrian slowly dragged his tongue down the cleft of his ass. He took his time, teasing Deran as he continued to touch him everywhere within reach.

Deran wasn’t one to lie there and take it though.  He wiggled. He bucked. He demanded Adrian get a move on, but Adrian ignored his pleas, instead taking things at his own speed.

“At this rate, I’m going to fall asleep before you fuck me,” Deran protested as Adrian dragged his tongue across his ass again.

Instead of coming up with a witty retort, Adrian pressed his tongue into Deran, reveling in the surprised groan Deran released.

“Fuck...more,” Deran muttered, fisting his hands in the sheets and bucking his ass against Adrian’s tongue.

Adrian kept his sedate pace, knowing it was driving Deran crazy, and enjoying that knowledge immensely.  Deran didn’t do slow. He fucked hard, fast, and often. Half of the foreplay they had was just them wrestling each other while they rubbed off on each other.  Adrian loved it, but this was on his terms, and Deran was going to enjoy it.

Reaching across the bed to the nightstand, Adrian grabbed the bottle of lube he’d never put away from their afternoon activities.  He continued to lick and fuck Deran with his mouth as he poured lube onto his fingers.

Deran was cursing and grinding against the sheets as Adrian slowly circled his entrance with his index finger.  Deran spread his legs, giving Adrian better access, and Adrian wasted no time pressing his finger into him.

A long string of curses fell from Deran’s lips as his hips stuttered in there assault on the sheets.  Adrian kissed his hip as he slowly pushed his finger deeper, completely attuned to Deran’s every breath and movement.  

Deran was tight.  He avoided assplay like he was allergic to it, so Adrian wasn’t surprised at all.  It had been years since Deran had let Adrian so much as finger him, so despite Deran’s bravado Adrian maintained his slow pace.

Adrian tried to ignore his own erection as he watched Deran begin to fuck himself on his finger.  He was achingly hard, but he wanted to give Deran every bit of his attention, not only because Adrian had to be vigilant but because Deran was mesmerizing.  

Deran’s entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his muscles were beautifully defined as he stretched and bucked under Adrian’s touch.  

With great care Adrian slowly pressed a second finger into Deran, watching him with a keen eye.  Deran tensed at the intrusion, but slowly he forced his body to relax and allow Adrian in.

Adrian could read the look of concentration of Deran’s face as he turned his head to the side.  His eyes were closed, but his mouth was set in a determined line and his brow was furrowed. Adrian knew that there was no room in his mind for thoughts of his father’s betrayal or the money he’d lost.  That wouldn’t last long, but Adrian would certainly drag it out for as long as he could.

Crooking his fingers, Adrian pressed deeply seeking out Deran’s prostate.  He knew he was successful as Deran cried out and arched his back, riding Adrian’s fingers roughly.  

Adrian pressed several kisses to Deran’s spine and he continued to carefully rub the spot within Deran that left him panting and boneless in his arms.  

“Roll over,” Adrian commanded softly as he slowly removed his fingers from Deran.  

Deran didn’t argue, allowing Adrian to roll him onto his back.  His face was completely flush, and his eyes were barely focused as he allowed his legs to splay open.  

Adrian slipped his right arm beneath Deran’s knee and hitched his leg up enough to give himself better access.  He didn’t immediately press into him though. He braced himself on his other arm and leaned over Deran to kiss him.  

Face to face had never really been either of their styles, but Adrian wanted Deran’s full attention, and he took it by kissing him soundly.  Deran returned the kiss with a hunger that belied the boneless way he lay beneath Adrian. His fingers buried themselves in Adrian’s hair, keeping him in place and demanding some of his usual control back.

Adrian let him have it, giving himself over to the kiss as he ground their hips together.  Adrian was utterly shocked when Deran wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled their bodies against each other.  He then proceeded to roll his hips, creating a wonderful friction between them.

“You going to do this, or are you going to just tease me all night?” Deran asked, running his palm down Adrian’s spine before gripping his ass roughly.  

“Didn’t want to rush you,” Adrian mumbled between kisses.

“No one would accuse you of that,” Deran retorted, laughing when Adrian slapped him in the ribs.  “Come on, if I wasn’t half dead from exhaustion, I would’ve wrestled you to the bed by now and fucked myself.”

Adrian groaned at the thought of that as he groped for the condoms that were still littering the bed from earlier.  He tore one open and rolled it on before repositioning his arm beneath Deran’s knee and hitching it a little higher.

Deran reached between them and guided Adrian’s cock to his ass, staring up at Adrian through half lidded eyes.  “Well?” he said, giving Adrian a little smirk when Adrian didn’t immediately press inside.

Adrian rolled his eyes before rocking his hips forward.  He bit his lip as he slowly pushed inside, trying to hold himself together as he felt just how tight Deran was.  

For his part, Deran took the intrusion steadily.  He carefully adjusted his hips as Adrian made shallow thrusts, and he pulled Adrian in for another heated kiss.

Adrian was more than a little overwhelmed as he finally bottomed out, feeling Deran wrapped around him like a vice.  He rested his head against Deran’s shoulder as he began to build a steady pace, or as steady as he could manage.

Deran gripped his hair, pulling his face up for a kiss and rubbing his back.  “Still teasing me,” Deran said through gritted teeth.

“You probably deserve it,” Adrian retorted, pulling out almost completely before thrusting forward.  

Deran groaned, canting his hips up to meet Adrian’s and digging his fingers into Adrian’s shoulder.

They both began to move with abandon as they gave themselves over to the sensations building with every move they made.  Adrian pushed himself up and braced himself on Deran’s chest to get better leverage. Then he hitched Deran’s leg higher and began to fuck him with the kind of aggression they were both accustomed to.

Deran released a string of curses as Adrian found the perfect angle, leaving them both gasping for breath.  

Adrian swiped at the sweat that dripped down his face before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Deran’s cock.  Deran rested his hand over Adrian’s guiding his movements before sliding it further down to cup his own balls.

Neither of them were aware of the world around them as they gave themselves over to pleasure.  They gripped each other, practically leaving bruises in their need to get impossibly closer. Their skin stuck to each other’s, and their mouths found any available expanse of flesh to nip and kiss.  

Adrian felt lightheaded as he rotated his hips to change the angle again.  His entire body hummed with arousal, and his balls ached with his impending release.

“You look a little flush.  Need me to slow down?” Adrian teased breathlessly as he pushed his pace just a little harder.

“Don’t you dare,” Deran growled, reaching up and pulling Adrian down for a searing kiss.  His tongue pushed its way into Adrian’s mouth, distracting him from all thoughts of teasing Deran just for the hell of it.

The new position had Adrian pressing against Deran’s prostate, and Deran clenched around him as his body shook.  Adrian wasn’t certain who came first, but within moments they were both shaking as their bodies gave themselves over to release.  

Adrian’s muscles lost all strength as he continued to rock his hips as he felt Deran shaking beneath him.  He fell against Deran’s chest even as they both still felt the aftershocks.

Panting heavily, Adrian carefully pulled out.  He rolled off of Deran and onto his back, staring up at the ceiling but not really seeing anything.  He removed the condom and tied it off before tossing it into the trash which was thankfully right beside the bed.  Adrian had stepped on one too many used condoms not to have the trash close at hand for whenever Deran happened to stop by.

“I should head b—”

“Stay.” Adrian was just as surprised as Deran by the firmness of his demand.  They weren’t ones to make demands on each other. Deran showed up and they hung out until he had somewhere else to be.  Adrian would stop by, and they’d sneak a quickie in before they both went back to what they were supposed to be doing. Even when they spent the night, it wasn’t because one of them asked.  They just did it, and in the morning they went back to their lives. However, what had just come out of Adrian’s mouth sounded a lot like asking for something more than either of them had been able to give.

“I need to figure out how I’m going to do payroll and shift…”

“Not tonight,” Adrian told him, rolling back on top of Deran and looking him in the eye.  “You’re exhausted, and you aren’t in any condition to be fixing the bar’s financials until dawn.  So get some rest here, and you can deal with it in the morning.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep,” Deran told him, reaching up and gently ruffling Adrian’s hair.

“Then I’ll suck your cock until you’re too tired to keep your eyes open,” Adrian promised.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Deran asked, smiling tiredly as Adrian scooted down his body.  Deran’s stomach was still covered in his last release, and Adrian didn’t hesitate licking it up as he made his way further down.

“If that’s what it takes…” Adrian said before taking Deran’s soft cock into his mouth.

Deran cursed as he buried his fingers in Adrian’s hair again.  Adrian took all of him into his mouth. Deran had a ridiculously short refractory period, but even he couldn’t get it up again this soon.  So, Adrian just distracted him with gentle suction as he laved at his sensitive flesh. Slowly, Deran’s breathing evened out, and Adrian’s attentions became lazier.  

Deran was suspiciously quiet as Adrian nuzzled against his upper thigh.  Pausing what he’d been doing, he looked up at Deran half expecting him to have fallen asleep.  Instead, he found Deran staring out into space with tears glazing his eyes.

Adrian cursed internally, slowly moving back up Deran’s body, afraid he might spook him.  He stretched out beside Deran, and pressed his nose into the crook of Deran’s neck. Then he brought his hand up and brushed his fingertips over the beard that covered Deran’s jaw.  

“They don’t deserve you,” he whispered against Deran’s skin.  

“That doesn’t change shit,” Deran muttered, taking a breath that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle.

“Maybe not, but you should still hear it.  You deserve better than both of them and their mind games.  You deserved better than doing jobs with the family before you even hit puberty.  You deserve better than having them threaten the things _you’ve_ accomplished.”  Adrian kissed his neck lightly, nuzzling him with his nose.

“I was stupid to let my guard down.”

“You were brave.”

Deran snorted, but the breath he took after was pained.  “I was an idiot, and I got what I deserved... _Fuck_.”

Adrian pushed himself up, so he could look Deran in the eye.  He opened his mouth to refute Deran’s words, but he stopped short.  Arguing wouldn’t change Deran’s mind, and it would only make Deran want to leave.  

“Roll over,” he said, pushing Deran onto his side and wedging himself behind him.  He wrapped his arm around Deran’s waist and pressed his forehead to the back of Deran’s head.  “Get some sleep,” Adrian told him, squeezing Deran.

“Great pep talk,” Deran said, wrapping his hand around Adrian’s forearm and squeezing him back.

“Who needs a pep talk when you do such a good job of talking yourself up,” Adrian retorted.

“Fuck off,” Deran laughed.

“You’re going to be okay,” Adrian promised, stroking Deran’s chest with his thumb.

“I know,” Deran sighed.  

“And if I ever see your piece-of-shit father again, I’m going to beat the shit out of his deadbeat ass,” Adrian told him.

“I thought you were a pacifist,” Deran teased him.

Adrian snorted before taking Deran’s earlobe between his teeth and nipping him.  “How the hell could I handle you if I was a pacifist? I practically have to wrestle you to the floor just to get an honest answer out of you.”

Deran laughed, clasping their hands together.  “According to Smurf, Pope already kicked his ass, so you don’t have to get your hands dirty to protect my honor even if you’d enjoy it.”

“Yeah? For once, I completely agree with Pope’s bloodlust.”

Deran was quiet for a moment, and Adrian wondered what he’d said to upset him further.

“Pope doesn’t enjoy it.  It’s all he knows. You should see him with Lena.  When I was her age, he was so protective, but Smurf wanted a guard dog...so that’s what he is.”

“None of you deserved it,” Adrian amended his earlier words.  He silently thanked whatever benevolent force had determined that Deran hadn't been the son that job had fallen to.  Adrian didn't like to think of the reality that it could have just as easily been Deran who'd been twisted and warped so meticulously that he often seemed more monster than man to outsiders.  He was ever grateful that Smurf had left Deran's humanity intact even if it was what allowed her to repeatedly hurt him.

“But it’s what we got...it’s what we are,” Deran sighed, shifting just a hair closer to Adrian.  They both let the silence remain, holding each other despite neither of them finding sleep easily.  

Adrian continued to stroke Deran’s skin, and Deran didn’t release his hold on him either.  They just laid there together, quietly giving each other strength to face the dawn.


End file.
